Soul Tamers 01:The Truth is Unreal SE
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: Special edition to Soul Tamers. Same plot as the original, just better!


**Hi everyone! This is the modified and special edition of Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal, I hope you enjoy it and review at the end please!**

**Title: **Soul Tamers 01: The Truth is Unreal SE

**Summary: **Sora and the others have a secret in which normal people must never find out. They share bodies with their ancestors. The enemy their ancestors died to defeat has returned, now they must defeat this enemy and protect the world from darkness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon, Toei Animation does and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. I don't own the names of the cities and towns but I own everything else!

**Genres: **Romance/Suspense/Supernatural/Fantasy/Action/Spiritual

**Ages: **Sora: 16 ---- Matt: 17

**Rating: **M

. - . - . - . - **Prologue: **An everlasting dream .- . - . - . - .

On a foggy cliff stood three figures. One had spiky auburn hair and fiery chocolate brown eyes. He was about the age of twelve and was holding the hand of a ten-year-old girl whose hair had the same shade of fiery red which barely touched her shoulders, instead of having the same eyes as the boy; her eyes were the color of dark ruby. The both of them looked sombre but the boy's body tensed with fury and he was engulfed by a black aura. There was a tired looking man with short blonde hair and green eyes sitting behind them with a sword.

The silence was broken by a small voice, "Big brother…" It was murmur from the girl. She looked up at the boy who was holding her hand.

The boy looked down, "Yeah, Sora?"

The little girl by the name of Sora felt tears sting her eyes, "Why did this all have to happen?" She gestured to the burning village below them.

"I don't know but now things will be d-different," He tried to answered her in a calm voice but his voice shook slightly.

"…" Sora remained silent and looked down the cliff. The tears she had tried to hold back came spilling out.

The sight before her was horrible, absolutely horrible. The air held a strong scent of burning wood. There was blood all over the ground and dead people littered the floor. Men and women of all ages perished. The sky was red from all the fire.

Sora closed her eyes and recalled what happened a while ago.

**. - . - . - . - Flashback . - . - . - . - .**

"_Toshiko! Get 'em outta here. He's coming! I'll buy some time for the three of you to get out safely, quickly!" A male voice shouted._

"_What about you, Haru? Run too!" A feminine voice asked back in a frantic tone._

"_I can't go, you should go while you still can and take Chris and Sora with you!"_

_But it was too late..._

_The door flew open and a man with ebony hair that trailed down to his elbows and was plaited. He had glazy silver hollow eyes and a despicable smirk on his face, "I've found you, my pretties." _

_He looked really freaky and disgusting. He was wearing a black cloak and black boots and he had a sword in his hand. Sora wrinkled her nose at the scent of his rotten breath._

_He stalked over to them with his sword raised and ready to attack. He swung down towards Sora but a man with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes jumped in the way and got attacked instead._

SLASH!

_The brown eyed man fell to the timber ground with blood running of a nasty wound._

"_Harukiko!" The woman cried and ran over to her dead lover and held him in her arms._

SLASH!

_The woman also fell heavily onto of her dead lover._

"_**Mum, Dad!**" A little boy and girl's voice yelled/screamed. _

_They both tried to get to their parents but failed when the killer walked towards them._

"_Stay away!" The boy shouted at him and held a sword himself in front of him and went into a fighting stance and swung the sword around in front of him while he glowed with a dark light and the girl hid behind him._

_The man laughed a cold ear killing scream that disgusted the children. He continued to walk towards them._

"_**BASTARD**, I told you to stop!" The boy yelled at him in a shaky voice._

"_Big brother…" The girl whispered from behind the boy._

"_You should watch your mouth, kid," The man sneered with a hideous smirk._

_He reached the children and was about to swing his blade down when a sword from behind him went straight through his heart and out the other end._

"_Chris! Sora! Are you alright!" A strong and concerned male voice asked from the door._

_The children looked in the direction of the voice to find a blonde haired and green eyed man who was in a position of throwing something._

_"Uncle, do we look ok?" The boy named Chris asked him angrily._

_Sora was staring at the corpse with fear clearly written all over her face. Her eyes began to glaze out and she started to fall to the ground but the boy caught her before she did._

. - . - . - . **End of Flashback **. - . - . - . - .

A sixteen-year-old beauty with auburn hair which trailed down to her lower back with black streaking vertically down it sat straight up. Her cold dark ruby eyes were wide with fear, her breathing was harsh and her forehead was damp with cold sweat. Her clothing and hair clung to her wet back.

She got out of bed and walked over to her window, her bare feet stepping over a black rug. She opened the window and leaned on the window sill. Her long hair blew gently in the midsummer morning's breeze while her baggy black 'dickies' t-shirt clung to her body while her black silk boxers shone in the light. She looked at the twilight of night and day and sighed. Her name was Sora Takenouchi.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**There it is! The prologue! Did you enjoy it? Review please!**

**-Love Wishinstahhz**

**Next Chapter: **_New school, new house, same boring old life._


End file.
